theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Werewolf
Werewolves, also known as Lycanthropes, are humans cursed to turn into a giant wolf-like creatures on every full moon. They have no control of turning and they are unable to control themselves in their werewolf form. Origin The origin of Werewolves is well known throughout most of the Supernatural world. It all started several thousand years ago when 17 year old Thadeus Barlow lost his wife and children to a group of Vampires. Angry, he looked for a way to get his revenge. Finding a way, he summoned Lucifer and made him a deal. He would give him his soul if Lucifer would give him the power to hunt down and kill the Vampires that killed his family. Lucifer accepted. However, instead of just simply giving him the power to he gave him the curse to turn into a Werewolf. Once the man took his revenge out on the Vampires that killed his family, he turned human again. That is until the full moon. He turned into the same beast only this time he was unable to control himself and went on a killing spree. He became the carrier of the Werewolf curse. From then on anyone he bit or scratched that survived would turn into a Werewolf on the next full moon and everyone after that. The Curse Every full moon, anyone cursed would turn into their werewolf form and kill ruthlessly, having no control and remembering nothing when they woke up at sunrise. Anyone that 'The Cursed' scratched or bit that survived would be cursed as well, being forced to turn into a Werewolf on the next full moon. However, if born with the curse, that person will live a normal life until they hit puberty. Once they do, the first full moon afterwards is when they will have their first and most painful transformation. Appearance In human form, a Werewolf looks just like any other human. During a transformation, their body completely changes. Their body becomes a giant looking wolf creature. The transformation may take any where from a few seconds to a few minutes, depending on if it's their first time to change. Wolfsbane Wolfsbane allows a slowing of the curse, allowing the cursed to either hold off a whole transformation or slowing it down to allow enough time to get to a safe place. In wolf form, Wolfsbane will harm the Werewolf, causing a burning to them. It is unknown why Wolfsbane works, but many think it is God's way of allowing protection against a Werewolf. Food In human form, they can eat anything but usually prefer meat. In wolf form, they will crave flesh and that is their main diet in wolf form. Traits One that is cursed can only change during a full moon. Once transformed, they will lose all human awareness and become aggressive and dangerous to anyone who comes across their path. Some run in packs, usually family members or those that infected them or they infected. However, some choose to go on their own. In human form, their strength and speed will be weaker than that of a Vampire. In wolf form, they will be stronger and faster than a Vampire. Even in human form, werewolves of the same pack are loyal to one another, even if it leads to their deaths. Abilities Werewolves have a range of abilities. Accelerated Healing : Werewolves are capable of healing from any wound or illness fairly quickly, not as quickly as a Vampire but still faster than a normal human. Body Temperature : '''Werewolves always have a very high body temperature, it's possible that this is one reason why they are immune to all illnesses as their body burns it out. '''Strength : Werewolves are stronger in wolf form as they can kill a Vampire in that form. However, they are still pretty strong in human form. Speed : Werewolves are very fast. They are faster than humans in their human form but in their wolf form they are faster than a Vampire. Senses : Just like their strength and speed, they have senses that are stronger than that of a human but not a Vampire. However in wolf form they are able to use better senses than a Vampire Sensing : Werewolves can sense Vampires in their human form and can actually locate them in their werewolf form. Poison : A werewolf's scratch or bite can make a Vampire sick. However, if a Vampire is bit or scratched enough then it can kill them in a few hours. Weaknesses Silver : Werewolves have a slight irritation in human form but in wolf form, Silver will burn their skin and can actually kill them if shot with it. Decaptiation : Werewolves are unable to heal from having their head cut off. Magic : Witches are able to use magic on a Werewolf that could actually harm or even kill a Werewolf. '''Heart : '''Werewolves can die by having their heart ripped out. Notable Werewolves These are Werewolves that are well known throughout the Supernatural world. Tasha Barlow (Originator of the Barlow Serum) Quentin Barlow (Creator of the serum that had mutated to become the Barlow Serum) Thadeus Barlow (Unknown ; Originator of the Werewolf Curse)